


Leisurely

by Devoidira (orphan_account)



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Devoidira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're tempted to get up and get some work done for in the shop, but you're too tired to bother with moving, and you don't think you'd be allowed to go anyways. The arms wrapped around your waist emphasize that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leisurely

The next time you awake its dark, and there's just a hint of moonlight shining in through the blinds. You're tempted to get up and get some work done for in the shop, but you're too tired to bother with moving, and you don't think you'd be allowed to go anyways. The arms wrapped around your waist emphasize that matter.

You glance down to see a tuft of blonde hair peeking out from under the blankets, and you let out a quiet chuckle. The action causes him to stir and tighten his grip on you, and it also causes the blankets to move a bit, allowing you to see most of his face.

His eyes are peacefully shut and his mouth's partly open, face flushed from warmth and the from previous activities. You're tempted to fall back asleep with him, but the store opens in an hour and you have customer to serve. Sadly you sit up and gently pry his hands from your waist.

It takes you a second to break his grasp, and you're half way out of the bed when you feel the sheets stir and something grab your hand.

"Zacharie?" You let out a sigh and turn around to face him, and while you're prepared to just deny his predictable request of staying a bit longer, you find yourself faltering at his appearance. His eyes are glazed with sleep and his hair's messy, but in a way that makes your heart flutter. He's trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes and he lets out a small yawn.

"Where are you going?" You swear he's the cutest thing in existence. You're about to tell him you're going to go open up shop, but the hopeful look in his eyes makes you stop in your tracks.

"I'm... I-I was just going to grab an extra blanket, I don't want you catching a cold." He looks at you for a moment before he laughs quietly and pulls you back into the bed. Once you're lying on your side he curls up to you, arms lazily lying around your neck, his lips brushing against your collarbone. 

"M'fine with you here," his words seem even more slurred as he drifts into relaxation, "just stay." You chuckle once more and wrap your arms around him, pressing sloppy kisses to his forehead. He shifts a few times, whether trying to get comfortable or due to embarrassment, and his eyelashes tickle your neck as he closes his eyes and returns into slumber. You know that you could probably sneak out now, go downstairs and open up the shop, but you don't want to give this up. 

Not that you'd ever admit it, but whenever he's off purifying spectors you couldn't help but worry greatly, wondering if he'd return to you in one piece. You can't imagine yourself without him now, and you never want to. You're so used to his presence, his small talk, the way he blushes whenever you say something sappy, the way he fits perfectly in your arms. 

You let yourself drift in these thoughts, and the last thing you think of before falling into sleep is that he loves you, and you love him.

**Author's Note:**

> ARGHHH. I'm so sorry if this is short, but I just needed to write some fluff after a day of school. x.x But, if you can't tell, this is my OTP (amongst others). Sad thing is that there's not a lot of twink Batter (should I even be calling him a twink? Would uke be better?) I just think Zacharie would make a perfect bear/seme and I just need the feels of this pairing. uwu. Hopefully there will be some more of this pairing to come, I think I may even start a story with multiple chapters (:O). Might do some more one shots as well, x3 If you've read this far, good on you, you deserve a star.


End file.
